The Little Red Notebook
by UniversalWhippingBoy
Summary: When I was 9, I was forced by a phsyciatrist to use writing as an outlet for my bottled feelings on the death of my parents. It became something more, more than either of us had ever imagined. This is the journal that started it all. R/R
1. Monday, August 26th

Monday, August 26th, 1974  
  
Hi. My name is Daniel Jackson and I'm 9 years old. I don't want to write this stupid diary but the Doctor said I need to so I can "express my feelings" or something like that. I see Dr.Henderson every Mondays at 5pm. I think Dr.Henderson thinks I'm nuts. I don't like him very much. Or maybe I shouldn't write that in here cause he's gonna read it right? But that's okay because it's what I feel and that's what this is for right? So its okay. I dont think anybody is supposed to read other peoples diarys arent they? I dont know, I'll have to ask Ms.Cringle. She's my family-finder. I dont know what they're really called cause she thinks I'm too dumb to understand big words, but thats strange cause I do! I dont like her much either. Ms.Cringle is really old. Shes got a lot of wrinkles in her face and beady eyes that are grey like her hair. She looks a lot like Dr.Henderson come to think of it. Maybe they are related or something? I'll have to ask.  
  
I think it would be neat to have a sibling. Somebody to talk to and tell all of your secrets too and not be afraid that they'll tell everybody. I told Marky the secret that I was afraid of heights, but he went and told everybody and I got teased for a long time.  
  
But then, I already have somebody to tell my secrets to, don't I? That would would be you, whoever you are. You can be my big brother right? Cause I've always wanted to have a big brother. I can trust you right, you'll never tell my secrets will you? I trust you. But I can't have a nameless big brother can I?  
  
When I was younger and had a family, before they ...went away... I found a little kitty on the side of the road. It was really wet cause it was raining and it was mewing. I took it up into my hands. It fit in the palm of my hand it was that small! I named it Jack and brought it home and asked Daddy if I could keep it. Daddy said no and took it from me. Why would I wanna keep a dead kitty he asked.  
  
The kitty was dead and I was really sad so, in the kitties memory, I will call you Jack. So I may never forget him.  
  
But I have to go Jack cause now it's really dark outside and I'm afraid that Ms.Cringle is going to come in and yell at me for having my light on. I'll tell you my secrets later!  
  
Your Little Brother;  
  
Daniel Jackson 


	2. Wednesday, August 29th

Wednesday, August 29th, 1974  
  
Hey Jack, I'm sorry I haven't written you lately, but its not my fault! Honest! I hid you under my pillow but Marky found you and thought you were one of my schoolbooks so he hid it on me hoping I'd get in trouble with Headmaster Jorden. It's no fun living in an orphanage all the other kids are mean to me. I hope I find a family soon so I can get out of here and make things be like they were before... just before.  
  
I asked Ms.Cringle and she said that people aren't supposed to read other peoples diaries. Then she accused me of doing it! I swore I didn't, even though it's not nice to swear, and she asked me why I was so interested in diaries all of a sudden. I told her all about Dr.Henderson and she said that's okay. I'm never gonna understand. What makes grownups so important that they can do things that other people would get in trouble for? It just doesn't make any sense!  
  
A new boy is supposed to be coming here in a few days, I wonder if he'll be nice? I hope he is cause most of the kids here are really not nice.  
  
I had a funny dream last night. I was standing in a really big room with water all around me and a shimmering pool of water in front of me. There was this guy there, staring at me. He had grey hair, but not a lot of grey hair and he looked really old. He was dressed all in green colored clothing. He was waving to me and grinning wildly then he went to the shimmering blue thingy and disappeared! It was really strange and I wonder if it means anything...  
  
Uh-oh... Ms.Cringle is calling me. I HOPE IM NOT IN TROUBLE!!!!!  
  
Your Little Brother;  
  
Daniel Jackson 


	3. Thursday, August 30th

Thursday, August 30, 1974  
  
Hey Jack, I WAS in trouble! Ms.Cringle is blaming me because there was a lizard in the main hall. I really didn't do it, but she said she has a witness. She wouldn't tell me who told her, but I have a pretty good guess. I was sent to bed with no supper because of it which is why I'm here so much earlier than before. I'm so hungry! I can smell the food from my room and it smells good. Then again, anything would smell good right now cause I'm that hungry!!!!! I bet Marky and his little group of friends are laughing at my expense right now. I know it's wrong, but I *REALLY* hate him. Can you ever forgive me? Because I really mean it and that's bad of me... Maybe I deserve to be up here in bed already.  
  
Anyhow, I had that strange dream again last night. I saw his face and he said me name and I said his back. GUESS WHAT HIS NAME IS??? It's Jack!!!!! Just like yours! Are you real or something and came to me in my dream or something? No, that's silly, what am I thinking?  
  
Oh and, last night, I hid you in my sock drawer. It reeks really bad in there so I know that Marky won't ever look there at all for you so you're safe for the time being.  
  
And I asked Ms.Cringle if she is related to Dr.Henderson and she told me not to act stupid and she's annoyed I ask so many questions. Of course it's a stupid question! I mean, it's so obvious they are related.  
  
Still You Little Brother;  
  
Daniel Jackson 


	4. Friday, August 31st

Friday, August 31, 1974  
  
JACK!! The new boy arrived today and it was a GIRL!! Can you believe that? I couldn't either! We've never had a girl here before! Her name is Leah Ricard. I haven't talked to her at all, but Ms.Cringle introduced us to her this morning. She's really short, like me. She got long hair that's red and green eyes. She's IRISH! Isn't that cool?!? Marky made fun of her, I think it was him cause he's the only one that's not afraid of Ms.Cringle. Cept me, I'm afraid of nothing! NOPE! I'm really brave... Yeh so anyways, He made fun of her and she (Leah not Ms.Cringle) flashed him a glance of her green eyes and he shut right up quickly. It was amazing. I really hope I can get to talk to Leah soon. I wanna make friends with her before she meets somebody who tells her I'm afraid of heights! She'll hate me and think I'm a wimp; which I'm NOT!!!!!  
  
The sock drawer is working out really well, he hasn't found you yet. I TOLD you you'd be safe.  
  
Tommorrow is Saturday, I can't wait because that's the day we go to the Library and get new books. I love to read. I already finished the children's section last week so I get to move on to the teenagers section tommorrow! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!  
  
Continuing to be You Little Brother;  
  
Daniel Jackson 


End file.
